


Rocket Breaks The Ice

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Quinn's child shoots a bottle rocket through their new neighbor's window.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Rocket Breaks The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> "My kid just shot a bottle rocket into your window" AU from an AU prompt post; the name of the team taken from [this guy](https://society6.com/wanderingbert), love his star wars themed shirts

Quinn watched horrified how the bottle rocket crashed straight through their new neighbor’s window. “I’m sorry, dad,” Alystan said, wide-eyed. “I meant to aim it at that tree.” Quinn knew that he should have been even a little bit mad or at least scold her. However, he couldn’t do it when his daughter looked that miserable.

“It’s okay, Aly. We’ll explain to the them that it was an accident.”

Alystan’s worry started subsiding and she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re going to handle the talking?” “I am, but be ready to apologize to them,” Quinn said, and Alystan nodded. “I hope they aren’t as rude as the last neighbors we had. I didn’t like them one bit.” Quinn’s mouth grew into a thin line. He hoped the same. But he couldn’t blame them, if they were going to get mad. After all, they had just moved in this morning and something was already broken.

It went way better than Quinn had ever expected. Their new neighbor, Natjana, had taken her window breaking quite well. She had even invited them to have coffee which was the reason why they were sitting in her kitchen, while she was trying to find the coffee maker.

Alystan was already eating the cookies Natjana had pulled out from one of the full shopping bags. The girl was also watching her with a strange expression on her face. Quinn was watching their host as well, but his gaze was focused more on her firm form and well-toned muscles.

“Ah, here we go,” Natjana said, pulling the coffee maker out of one of the boxes. She turned to Quinn who straightened his back, snapping his eyes to her face. “Even if I tried to organize everything, this is still a rather big mess,” she said, and grinned awkwardly which made Quinn smile. She had a gorgeous grin. “I understand. We moved here a couple of years ago, and it was quite chaotic as well,” he said.

“Just the two of you?” Natjana asked casually. Alystan stopped eating a cookie and Quinn squeezed her hand. “Yes. It’s… it’s complicated,” he said. “Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.”

An awkward silence settled between them until Alystan suddenly rose up from her seat. She walked to an open moving box and took something from it. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at Natjana. Quinn shifted to see what she was holding in her hands.

“I knew it! You really are the Wrath!” Alystan said excited, and she looked so pleased about being right. Natjana rubbed her neck, while it took a moment for Quinn to realize what his daughter was talking about. “You play for the Darkside Emperors?” Quinn asked and Natjana nodded.

Even though he had never been that highly interested in watching hockey, Alystan loved it. “You know, I can pull from a few strings and get you to games when they start again,” Natjana said slowly, watching them both. Alystan’s mouth dropped and she looked at Quinn, while squeezing the hockey jersey against her chest.

“Please, dad! Pleeease!”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
